With the increasing miniaturization of integrated circuits (IC) and increasing higher requirements for ICs, transistors need to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Doubling or multiplying the number of fins in a FinFET device can double or multiply drive current as compared to a single fin structure. However, forming double or multiple fins is complicated by material and process technology limits.
A need therefore exists for methodology for simply forming double or multiple numbers of fins for FinFET devices, and the resulting device.